This invention relates to well drilling operations and more particularly to improved drill string systems, to increase drilling efficiency.
The device of the instant invention provides decided advantages, as a component of the drill pipe string. The problem often encountered, in well drilling operations, and when using known types of stabilizers, is the sticking or balling of the drill string within the bore or casing due to build-up of drill cuttings, mud, cement, and/or the like, about the stabilizer blades. The stabilizers, include a pipe-like body, having outwardly extending blades, said blades having outwardly facing bearing surfaces. The bearing surfaces of the blades constitute the outermost surfaces on the stabilizer and have a diameter slightly less than the casing and normally the same diameter of the bore hole. The bearing surfaces of the blades will be the first part of the string to contact the casing or bore hole wall to stabilize the drill string.
The invention is directed to improvements in ordinary stabilizers. Ordinary stabilizers tend to carry a build-up of mud, drill cuttings, and the like, between the blades during the drilling operation. This build-up of mud, referred to as "balling", clogs the bore hole against drilling fluid flow and also can cause the stabilizer to become stuck thus freezing the drill string. Under these circumstances, the string cannot be removed from the casing or bore hole wall. Under other "balling" conditions the drill string can act as a plunger, which can lead to serious results, if the stabilizers become "balled" in a gas field. Particularly, when the string becomes "balled" in a gas field, "swabbing" can result in a "blow-out". The invention seeks to provide elimination of "balling" and to reduce the possibility of "blow-outs", sticking and to increase drilling efficiency.